


Of a Farmer and Merchant

by TwinklingCupcake



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: 50 Sentences, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fifty Themes, sexuality mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences about Claire and Won, an odd pairing to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Farmer and Merchant

**1 - Air**  
It was always funny how Won tried to put on the air of a seasoned and fair businessman, when Claire knew he was anything but.

 **2 - Apples**  
After a while it stopped coming as a surprise to Won that, no matter how many apples Claire harvested during Fall and kept all year round, she would still buy one of his own apples every season.

 **3 - Beginning**  
But one day he decided to change up his sales pitch, just to see her start laughing when he offered a vase instead - that pitch being how this had all started, of course.

 **4 - Bugs**  
He admitted to being a little disappointed when she told him she already had a safer, cheaper way to get bugs away from her crops; truthfully, he'd been hoping he could sell her some pesticides.

 **5 - Coffee**  
"You drink coffee?" Claire asked when she showed up early one morning-she didn't know what she'd expected, just that it wasn't coffee loaded with sweet creams and sugar.

 **6 - Dark**  
"I don't like you walking by yourself so early, before the sunrise," she said, standing outside the shack at four-thirty in the morning.

 **7 - Despair**  
The first time Won found out how much money Claire actually made during an average day, she'd come to his shack to see him sitting in the corner, curled in a ball and looking like a kicked puppy.

 **8 - Doors**  
It had been true, what'd said; he hadn't thought anyone would buy something from him-Claire was the first one in a while to not slam the door in his face.

 **9 - Drink**  
Claire just sat there with an amused grin on her face as Won shoved his glasses up his nose and ranted that those "boxy city drink-machines" were nothing more than a way to rip people off; she decided not to bring up the irony in this situation.

 **10 - Duty**  
Claire never missed a day of farm work, not even when she was sick; she had an important job, she insisted.

 **11 - Earth**  
It never ceased to amaze Won that Claire, short and petite as she was, could till the earth in nothing flat, without breaking a sweat.

 **12 - End**  
The very day after they saw fireworks together, Manna was heard whispering to Anna and Sasha about how different the two of them were and how it couldn't possibly work; after that, people kept giving them looks as if they expected to hear they'd broken up any day now.

 **13 - Fall**  
And somehow, the sight of Claire running to the end of the dock so fast she may have teleported in order to grab Won by the arm when he slipped off the edge was enough to convince Manna she may have been wrong.

 **14 - Fire**  
"Your forehead feels like it's on fire!" Won cried as he pressed the back of his hand to Claire's head as the blonde insisted she was fine, she worked in the rain all the time.

 **15 - Flexible**  
Claire thought there was no way she could move that way, but after her new husband whispered for her to put her legs on his shoulders, she was proven wrong.

 **16 - Flying**  
"I do not like heights," Won admitted, ashamed, after Claire innocently asked wouldn't it be nice to be a bird and fly wherever they wished?

 **17 - Food**  
Won's protests fell on deaf ears as she shoved another plate at him, muttering half to herself and half hysterically that she'd had no idea he was so _thin_ under that long coat.

 **18 - Foot**  
"Your shoe size is so much smaller than mine," Claire lamented during a shopping trip in the city one day.

 **19 - Grave**  
It was really weird, watching Claire sobbing as she dug a tiny grave for the poor, weak little chick, and then Won figured that maybe actually helping her dig would make that terrible, twisting feeling go away.

 **20 - Green**  
Rick looked angry and triumphant at once, declaring that Won clearly didn't love Claire if the first thing he thought of when he heard "green" was money, until Won, smirking, pointed out that his wife's eyes were actually _blue._

 **21 - Head**  
"Well, maybe if you didn't wear that hat so much!" Claire snapped as she pulled it off, leaving Won's head bare after he complained that the heat was making him sweat his very brains out.

 **22 - Hollow**  
And then she was tapping him on the forehead playfully, tongue poking out as she mock-frowned and said yup, his head was certainly empty, since he'd never thought of that, and all he could think about was how he could get her to stop it already.

 **23 - Honor**  
There were times when Claire thought Won could rip off anyone and not feel a shred of remorse or decency, so she was pleasantly surprised when he refused to sell May one of his special apples-because they were a little old and didn't taste so good today, he'd said, but it was still pretty nice.

 **24 - Hope**  
"Claire, no one is going to come and fill the stocking if you don't stop staring at it and go to bed."

 **25 - Light**  
He tried in vain to tell her she should just go get Zack or something and leave him on the beach, she was tiny and couldn't possibly carry him all the way to the clinic; but she just told him to shut up and, hoisting him over her shoulder like a bag of grain, he was lighter than he looked.

 **26 - Lost**  
The farm was so huge that, no matter how long they lived there, he thought for sure he'd need to carry a map with him at all times so he wouldn't be stranded and starve.

 **27 - Metal**  
"Many thanks, but...how do you _find_ all of this?!" he exclaimed as Claire smugly presented him with yet another lump of gold.

 **28 - New**  
One day Claire walked into the shack in time to hear Zack half-joke that maybe Won would get more business if he sold something that Claire couldn't offer for cheaper-like oranges.

 **29 - Old**  
And Won, visibly agitated, snapped back that he'd been selling apples since before Claire even arrived and how did _anyone_ expect him to change that now?

 **30 - Peace**  
The typhoon raged outside, no doubt ruining some of Claire's crops and they swore they heard the milking bucket go clattering along the rooftop, but inside the farmhouse it was quiet and serene as they huddled together in the middle of the bed.

 **31 - Poison**  
"It isn't funny, I could very well have died," Won sulked as Claire laughed hysterically upon finding out why he never came to the Cooking Festival, having been the victim of a "Karen Entry" the first and only time he attended.

 **32 - Pretty**  
Claire's breath caught in her throat as Won finally undid his braided ponytail before bed, and she couldn't help but comb her fingers through his hair and sigh that she was jealous of him, a little.

 **33 - Rain**  
And she got to play with it a little more the very next day, when Won came home during a rainstorm and looking like a drowned rat and Claire had to comb the water and tangles out of his hair; Claire decided after that she rather liked rain.

 **34 - Regret**  
Won slept on the floor of the shack for three days before finally caving and telling Claire he was sorry he forgot their anniversary, alright?

 **35\. Roses**  
Claire hadn't expected Won to actually go out and find rose seeds after she expressed a desire to plant them, but she saw him trying to sell them to her instead of simply handing them over a mile away.

 **36\. Secret**  
"Won, we've been married two years, why on earth would you think I'd tell anyone about your 'rare apples' when I haven't before-it's not like everyone doesn't know anyway!"

 **37\. Snakes**  
It was actually pretty funny - the blonde farmer who could chase away multiple coyotes with only a hoe, who could walk through the forest in the dead of night, who could travel all the way to the bottom of the mines without fear - had run shrieking from a tiny little garter snake dozing next to the eggplant.

 **38 - Snow**  
The first snowfall was so thick and so heavy that Won hadn't even left the farm before a pajama-clad blonde was running after him and dragging him back inside, saying that he already looked like a walking snowman so there was no way she was letting him go all over town today.

 **39 - Solid**  
"You idiot," Claire muttered, hugging a feverish and shivering merchant tightly after he'd sneaked out to do his rounds later anyway-she said nothing more to him on the subject, just too happy to have him physically _there._

 **40 - Spring**  
Claire decided that Spring was her favorite season now, on their way back from the clinic where the Doctor had explained why she had felt so sick lately.

 **41 - Stable**  
Won briefly toyed with the idea of relocating his shop to the farm so he could be closer to Claire during this time, but one look at how fast her horse devoured an apple before even leaving the stables changed his mind.

 **42 - Strange**  
Popuri fell down on the beach laughing when she heard the news upon returning to Mineral Town-the conman getting married was weird enough, but the idea of him being a father was a thousand times more.

 **43 - Summer**  
Won decided Summer might be his favorite season now, seeing how Claire was filling out her new suit a bit more.

 **44 - Taboo**  
Apparently he'd sorely underestimated her hormones, as she jumped on him the second Zack left the shack and ignored his admittedly-feeble protests they shouldn't, he could be back any second; apparently he'd also sorely overestimated his own resolve because he was tugging at her overalls even as he said this.

 **45 - Ugly**  
"You are _not,"_ Won said flatly, folding his arms and staring sternly at her, right before outright refusing to find or sell her any 'miracle beauty stuff,' as she'd put it.

 **46 - War**  
Doug didn't laugh, just shook his head in sympathy as he shoved wine at the poor merchant, who looked like he'd just left a war zone instead of having an argument with the blonde.

 **47 - Water**  
As angry as she was when he'd left, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing out apologies into his shoulder when he returned, soaking his clothes as he awkwardly patted her back and said it wasn't her fault, it was the damn hormones, really.

 **48 - Welcome**  
And at that point, they'd both had quite enough of the emotional roller-coaster Claire was on and insisting on taking him along with, so they almost welcomed Claire's labor pains, even if it was three in the morning and freezing cold out.

 **49 - Winter**  
They both decided Winter was their favorite season now, as they laid on either side of the tiny baby, snow falling outside.

 **50 - Wood**  
Claire sighed and shook her head, but smiled, as she heard Won mumbling about how he wondered if Gotz would give them a discount if they said the crib was for a newborn and Claire was still laid up in bed so he had to cut them a break and use his own lumber while he was it, realizing that marriage and fatherhood really hadn't changed him much at all.


End file.
